


Voice of an Angel

by ordinarydreamer990



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Grillby, Shy Sans, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarydreamer990/pseuds/ordinarydreamer990
Summary: Sans meets an amazing girl in the bar, when Grillby hires pretty Lena to sing one normal Saturday night. Lena is immediately charmed by Sans, and they continue to see each other.





	

He was out having a drink when he first saw her. He was nursing his mimosa, perfectly crafted by Grillby. It was perfect, tangy, bubbly, and quenched his thirst in just the right way. 

“thanks again man. i’m gonna pay up eventually, you know i will.”

“No way in hell that you’re gonna pay your tab. You know, the dogs have a bet running on it now. Started back underground. Whatever. You’re lucky I’m a generous man, Sans.”

“yeah, i guess i really am lucky. i got a question for ya though. you’re a hot guy, grillbz. heh. pun intended. don’t the ladies go crazy for that kinda thing?”

“Nope. I haven’t had anyone in a long time. Sans, listen to me. I booked someone for tonight, thought it would be good for a Saturday night. Singing in a couple minutes. She’s a good girl. Maybe have a chat with her later.”

“I don’t wanna. i haven’t ever had that with someone, and you know that. it won’t last. no one ever wants to stick with me, and no one ever has, except for my bro obviously.”

He sipped the last of it. The glass slammed down onto the table. A little too forceful for the conversation that was friendly in tone. Grillby immediately picked the glass up and started washing it, the water set for cold but steaming right after any of it touched him. That must make it hard to wash anything.

“grillby, gimme a beer.”

“No way. You gotta drive. Have a soda.”

He slapped down an ice cold glass of cola. The ice cubes and the fizzing looked cool. Quiet barking started in the bar, and a pretty girl walked on to the small area free of tables on the opposite side of the room. She was wearing a pretty red dress that hugged her waist and hips, and the skirt flared out at her knees. It was gorgeous on her. Her face was beautiful, prominent cheekbones, full red lips, and a smattering of freckles. Large green eyes framed by long thick eyelashes. A few strands of her dark hair fell around her face framing it perfectly. God, she was a catch.

She shifted the microphone in front of her, tapped it. She was clearly testing it, and she checked her sound quick. But Sans was still caught on how pretty she was. The picture of femininity. His jawbone was practically on the floor. She looked at him and smiled. He turned bright blue in the face and tried to compose himself. He took a sip of the still cold soda and it sort of worked to shock him into acting normal.

“Alright, I think everything’s in check. Hey guys, how are you all doing tonight?”

The answer was a deafening roar. When did this gaggle of hung-over dogs and various other monsters get loud? Never. Wow. This girl was having an effect on the usually melancholy regulars. After a moment it quieted down. She smiled again, and hit a switch. A slow, pretty piano melody started up. All attention was on her. She knew how to work a crowd.

I’ve seen the world, done it all. Had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel Air now. Hot summer nights, mid-July, when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights, the way you’d play with me like a child.

God, Sans was in awe. Her voice was like an angel’s. Perfect, sweet, melodic. But… it was different, not like all of those basic pop singers, too high and auto tuned. Hers was low and carried the mood of the song across perfectly. He listened to the words carefully.

Will you still love me when I’m not young, and beautiful? Will you still love me, when I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?  
Yeah, he said in his head. Yeah, I definitely will. You’re an amazing woman, and I just know. I haven’t even spoken to you yet, and I just know you’re positively fantastic.

I’ve seen the world, lit it up, as my stage now. Channeling angels in a new age now. Hot summer days, rock and roll. The way you’d play for me at your shows. And all the ways I got to know. Your pretty face and electric soul.

It was so sad and so beautiful. Just his style. She could love him. She could help him. She could save him. I need to talk to her, he decided. Thanks Grillby.

Sadly, the song ended soon after, and she smiled and put down the microphone. She walked over to the seat next to him, and smiled at him again. It made him smile too, and nod.

“grillby, a soda for the little lady too.”

He promptly put down another ice cold soda in front of the girl. He flashed Sans a knowing smile as he walked back to the other customers, giving the two space.

“Oh wow, thanks. So what’d you think?”

“you were perfect. like, oh stars, that was amazing. like, you sounded like an angel.”

“Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thanks… oh, what’s your name?”

“sans. no need to thank me, you have the talent. what’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m just Lena. Thanks a bunch Sans. I was pretty nervous, that was my first real gig. I wasn’t really sure if anyone would like it.”

“believe me, we all loved it. especially me. what was that song called anyways? it was beautiful.”

“Oh, it’s “Young and Beautiful”, by Lana Del Rey. I actually wasn’t sure if anyone would like it, you know, because it’s so different from most stuff. But I think it actually turned out good. I really like that song, so that’s why I picked it. It’s beautiful and sad, and that’s why I love it.”

“funny, that’s the same thing i was thinking.”

Her phone went off, and she picked it up and gasped.

“Oh god, look how late it is already! I gotta get going. Nice meeting you Sans.”

He watched as Lena walked away. Sighing, he muttered that he’d put it on his tab. A frowning Grillby appeared in front of him. Without a word, he pointed to the table next to him. On it was a slip of paper.

Sans-

I think we really hit it off. Call me?  
XXX-XXX-XXXX  
(my number ;D)

XOXO -Lena

Needless to say, Sans literally jumped up and down for joy.


End file.
